


[Podfic] Skinship

by Rorikins



Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rorikins/pseuds/Rorikins
Summary: Podfic of the Wonderful Skinship Series by EveHypo555A series of behind the scenes snippets of Mew and Gulf falling in love during the filming of TharnType The Series.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Nong Stress Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skinship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413077) by [EveHypo555](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveHypo555/pseuds/EveHypo555). 



**Listen:** [here](https://archive.org/details/skinship-podfic-chapter-1)

**Text:** [Skinship - Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413077/chapters/72258408)

 **Author:** [EveHypo555](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveHypo555/pseuds/EveHypo555)

 **Reader:** [Rory](https://twitter.com/BadBoyRoryy)

 **Length:** 10 minutes 59 seconds 

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/details/skinship-podfic-chapter-1)


	2. Eye of the Beholder

**Listen:** [here](https://archive.org/details/skinship-podfic-chapter-2)

**Text:** [Skinship - Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413077/chapters/72258483#workskin)

 **Author:** [EveHypo555](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveHypo555/pseuds/EveHypo555)

 **Reader:** [Rory](https://twitter.com/BadBoyRoryy)

 **Length:** 22 minutes 58 seconds 

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/details/skinship-podfic-chapter-2)


	3. Khun Phi

**Listen:** [here](https://archive.org/details/skinship-podfic-chapter-3)

**Text:** [Skinship - Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413077/chapters/72259110#workskin)

 **Author:** [EveHypo555](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveHypo555/pseuds/EveHypo555)

 **Reader:** [Rory](https://twitter.com/BadBoyRoryy)

 **Length:** 15 minutes 26 seconds 

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/details/skinship-podfic-chapter-3)


	4. Inconstant Moon: Samet Island

**Listen:** [here](https://archive.org/details/skinship-podfic-chapter-4)

**Text:** [Skinship - Chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413077/chapters/72259413#workskin)

**Author:** [EveHypo555](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveHypo555/pseuds/EveHypo555)

**Reader:** [Rory](https://twitter.com/BadBoyRoryy)

**Length:** 13 minutes 2 seconds 

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/details/skinship-podfic-chapter-4)


	5. Inconstant Moon: P'Gulf

**Listen:**  
[here](https://archive.org/details/skinship-podfic-chapter-5)

**Text:** [Skinship - Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413077/chapters/72259467#workskin)

 **Author:** [EveHypo555](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveHypo555/pseuds/EveHypo555)

 **Reader:** [Rory](https://twitter.com/BadBoyRoryy)

 **Length:** 6 minutes 31 seconds 

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/details/skinship-podfic-chapter-5)


	6. Inconstant Moon: So Hot

**Listen:**  
[here](https://archive.org/details/skinship-podfic-chapter-6)

**Text:** [Skinship - Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413077/chapters/72259536#workskin)

 **Author:** [EveHypo555](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveHypo555/pseuds/EveHypo555)

 **Reader:** [Rory](https://twitter.com/BadBoyRoryy)

 **Length:** 17 minutes 9 seconds 

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/details/skinship-podfic-chapter-6)

**Author's Note:**

> Skinship Reloaded: an updated and upgraded version of the original that was first published in January 2020 and completed in May 2020.


End file.
